


Something Stupid

by SeductiveFishy



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, No Smut, Romance, all fluff, staticspider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:48:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27169540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeductiveFishy/pseuds/SeductiveFishy
Summary: After 5 years of escorting Angel Dust on his trips through Hell, Vox has a confession to make.
Relationships: Angel Dust & Vox (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Something Stupid

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, guys! The idea for this story came from the song Something Stupid. I'm obsessed with the Frank Sinatra version. If you've never heard the song, please do!

“Hey kid, got any plans tonight?”

“no ur free from having to deal w me 2nite”

“Not what I meant. Wanna go out?”

“mm voxy so forward… where we goin?”

“Also not what I meant. 8 pm, Mimzy’s.”

“dancing? ill be there hot stuff.”

Vox slipped his phone in his pocket before running his hands down his face. There was something important he needed to say to the arachnid he was texting. To say he was panicking would be an understatement. He had worked alongside Angel for five years now. Vox manifested in hell shortly after the porn actor had. When his ex-lover rose to power the TV demon was by the moth’s side as he sealed his contract with the spider. Vox found himself enamored by the demon from the beginning. Being one of the primary directors in the studios, Vox had the pleasure of watching the spider on all his shoots.

As the decades continued, Angel began acting out against Valentino – which was to be expected with the moth’s controlling ways. Vox wasn’t surprised when he was asked to monitor Angel on his trips out of the studio. He felt it was unfair the spider was rarely allowed out, though he himself rarely left (albeit for different reasons). He had no issue escorting the demon around town on the rare occasions. Though Vox could never say it to his then-lover’s face, he couldn’t stand to see the spider mistreated and abused. 

Vox would escort the spider from a distance to shopping centers, clubs, friend’s houses and more. Angel was always aware of Vox following him but was grateful he was given some space while out. While shopping or at a club Vox would position himself against a wall and wait for the spider to be done. At friend’s houses Vox typically waited outside or just inside the door for the spider. However, as the years continued, Angel would walk slower or outright ask the TV to walk with him. Angel began bringing Vox into friend’s homes and including him in conversation, and occasionally convinced him to dance at the club (though it didn’t take much convincing). Vox was thrilled that the spider had warmed up to the company and looked forward to these rare trips out with Angel.

These escorted trips had occurred for the past five years, and both the spider and TV demon were happy being in each other’s presence. Angel preferred to be around Vox rather than his boss – the TV listened and was kind to him whereas the moth was a ticking time bomb of emotions. Because of their role with Valentino the two knew better than to ever refer to each other as more than a coworker (or whore and overlord to be precise). If word were to travel back to the moth about what the two did outside of the studios, they would be in deep shit. This didn’t stop the two from engaging in heated make out sessions in dressing rooms, grinding in dark clubs and the occasional trip to Vox’s rarely used apartment.

Though Vox had been infatuated with the spider for the last seven decades, he wasn’t sure if Angel felt the same. During the drunken trips to Vox’s apartment words were rarely exchanged, and if anything was said it was no more than dirty talk. Vox knew it was time to come clean to the arachnid about his feelings. Days prior, Valentino had lost his temper over something miniscule and broke up with the TV demon. Again. At this point, Vox couldn’t remember how many times this had happened. He finally decided enough was enough and decided he would not be returning to the moth pimp. It was time he came clean to Angel, then see where his afterlife went from there.

Since the argument with Valentino, the TV demon refused to go back to the studios. He was still tied to the moth via contract, so he still had to assist with productions and electrical things – but he refused to go back and allow the moth to manipulate him with a cheap apology. With that in mind, Vox briskly walked towards his apartment to prepare for tonight’s date.

…

After a short walk across town, Vox arrived outside the apartment complex. He hated coming to this side of town, and the derelict building he once called home didn’t help. Trudging up the sidewalk, he punched the entry code into the pin pad, entering the door and slamming it shut behind himself. Peering around the empty lobby area of the building, he pressed the call button for the elevator. 

After a short moment the elevator arrived, doors rattling open. Vox stepped into the dimly lit box, pressing the button for the top floor. Pushing his hands back into his pockets, he leaned back against the back wall of the room, waiting for the lift to take him to his destination.

A smile crept to the tv’s face as he couldn’t help remembering his most recent visits to the apartment. Images flashed through his head as a light pink tinged his cheeks. Angel pressed against the elevator wall, legs lifted and wrapped around Vox’s waist. Angel taking the TV’s hand before leading him to the bedroom. The spider sitting on the kitchen island, smiling over the brim of his coffee mug while wearing one of Vox’s shirts –

The ding of the elevator doors opening ripped the demon from his trance. He smiled sheepishly, chuckling, before exiting the box and approaching his door, letting himself in.

After stripping himself of his suit, Vox showered and laid down on the tousled sheets of his bed (never cleaned or made since his last visit). Laying in his towel, the TV stared at the ceiling. ‘What am I even doing? How am I supposed to say this to him? Will he laugh? Will he say it back? Where do I… we… go from here? If he doesn’t feel the same, I can’t go back to Val.’ Vox sighed dramatically. He threw his arm across his face, taking a moment to relax before he needed to leave to meet Angel.

…

Right on time, Vox arrived at Mimzy’s. The sky of Pentagram City had darkened, and Vox strode up to the entry of the club, pausing outside the entryway. Though there were numerous clubs throughout Hell, this was the one Angel had mentioned was his favorite. The ambiance, the drinks, the music – even Vox couldn’t help but agree that he enjoyed the venue. Unlike most clubs throughout hell, Mimzy’s was a touch classier. Instead of sweaty people grinding and having your ears blown out by loud bass music, Mimzy’s offered live bands that covered hits from the 30’s-60’s and had a restaurant and bar within.

Vox had opted to wear an all-black suit for the occasion. Black suit jacket, vest, shirt, and neatly tucked tie contrasted well against the bright colors of his screen. The sound of muffled jazz music filled the air outside the building, and multiple demons were gathered around the area. Scanning the different bodies, Vox spotted Angel leaning against a wall near the entryway, cigarette neatly perched in his hand. Vox looked the arachnid up and down as he approached, taken aback at how well the spider had dressed for tonight’s occasion. Of course, Vox had always been enamored with how well Angel dressed, but tonight the spider demon wore a floor length black dress. It fit snugly around the spider’s torso then went slack past his hips, a slit in the thigh of the dress hardly noticeable - if it wasn’t for Angels bright white skin peeking from below the fabric. The outfit was paired with four fitted, elbow length black gloves. 

The spider was focused staring at the ground and smoking his cigarette so much so that he didn’t notice Vox making a beeline straight for him. As the TV demon got closer, he could see that instead of his normal pink color, Angel had worn a deep indigo colored glittery eyeshadow.

“Hey hottie, come here often?” Vox snickered, leaning against the wall next to the spider.

“Listen here motherfu—oh, you ass!” Angel whipped his head around, flicking his cigarette to the ground and aggressively stepping on it. He glared, prepared to tell off the demon next to him before he realized it was his date. Perking up at the sight of the tv demon, Angel lightly punched the demon’s shoulder before taking in his outfit. 

“Wow Mr. Director~~you sure clean up nice,” Angel playfully whispered. The spider seductively walked his fingers down Vox’s shoulder before grabbing his hand and pulling him towards the entrance of the venue, smiling like a giddy child. Upon entering the building, the hostess recognized the two, and quickly ushered them to a table closer to the stage before disappearing to fetch a bottle of wine. 

Vox chuckled at the expression. He and Angel had only visited this specific club a handful of times since he had begun escorting the spider. It was nice to know that their faces were well remembered in the establishment. 

As quickly as she had disappeared, the waitress returned with a large bottle of red wine, two glasses and menus. She took her time to gently pop the cork of the wine bottle, before filling the two glasses and leaving the bottle on the table for them.

...

The next two hours went by quickly. The two chatted about work and how Angels friends were doing (now their friends thanks to Angel including Vox over the years). They talked about the change in seasons and what plans the other had for the ever-nearing extermination. Vox had vaguely explained that he wouldn’t be in the studios as frequently as before, and if Angel needed escorting or could leave the studios in general - he was more than welcome to wait out extermination in his apartment. 

The spider had responded as expected to this comment; a snarky “oh you’d like that wouldn’t you,” before winking at the blushing TV demon. Vox was scrambling to find words to respond to Angel’s flirting, but failed, responding with “I think I would,” before averting his gaze and chugging the dark liquid in his glass. 

...

Though the two had long since finished their meal, they remained at their table, ordering bottle after bottle of wine while watching the live band set up. Vox attempted to drown his nerves out with the wine but couldn’t seem to shake the nagging anxiety in the back of his head. 

While Vox internally panicked, he hadn’t heard the band start up. A slow jazz song filled the air of the venue. The notes of a saxophone, cello and piano slowly broke Vox from his trance, along with the light tug at his suit cuff. 

Angel had stood from his seat, lightly steadying himself before tugging at the clearly dazed demon. He noticed how out of it the TV demon was but didn’t want to offend him by asking what was wrong. He decided Vox needed distracted from whatever it was that was bothering him, and dancing would fix the issue. 

A smile slipped onto the arachnid’s face as he looked down at Vox. Different memories of the two ran through his head. Grinding on the overlord in loud nightclubs, leaning against him as they watched TV at Cherry’s apartment, the feeling of Vox’s cool skin pressed against his back as they slept at the demon’s apartment... Angel patted his cheek. He wasn’t sure if the warmth in his face was from the wine or maybe he really-

“Ange...?”

Angels smile only grew at the confused look on the television’s face. He was now entwining his fingers with Vox’s, lightly pulling his hand to coax him out of his chair. Vox smirked at Angel before obliging, rising to his feet and smoothing his suit jacket. Angel turned and tugged Vox along behind him, walking to the dance floor which was close to their table. 

Many demons had made their way to the dance floor as the slow jazz song played. Angel wove his slim form between the dancing couples with Vox following behind. However, the TV demon had to be a bit more cautious to make sure his broad shoulders and screen didn’t hit anyone. 

Finding a spot, he was pleased with, Angel stopped and turned to Vox, his smile still stretched across his face. The TV demon’s smirk had disappeared and was instead replaced with a grin of his own. Keeping their fingers tangled together, Vox took Angels other hand and pulled it up to rest on his shoulder before placing his hand on Angel’s waist. In turn, Angel rested his two lower hands on Vox’s waist, pulling the demon closer to him. 

The couple gently swayed back and forth. They had danced in the past at different venues, though it was usually a bit more vigorous. They exchanged glances with each other, switching between staring into each other’s eyes to looking around the room at the other demons filling the dance floor. Quite a few had left their dinner tables to dance, as well as demons that had come to dance without reservations. Angel’s wide grin had softened to a small smile, and he looked back to Vox after glancing around the room. 

Years prior, when the escorted trips first began, Angel was hesitant. An ally – lover- of Valentino’s? Surely it was a trap, or the demon would report every little detail back to the moth in order to get the spider in further trouble. However, he was pleasantly surprised that Vox didn’t do just that. He kept his distance at first. Then began opening doors for the spider. Then carrying the spiders shopping bags. After so long, they would take these escorted trips to simply walk around hell and talk with each other. Angel loved escaping the pain of the studios, and Vox was happy to help him.

Vox held their entwined hand up, ushering Angel to twirl before pulling him back in close, resuming their slow swaying. The TV demon remained quiet as they danced, relishing the moment. As nervous as he was, he felt a sense of calmness holding the spider. His gaze fell from staring at the crowd to zoning out looking at Angel’s shoulder. 

Pale white fur freckled with pink peered out from the thin strap of his dress. Angel picked up on Vox’s quietness, and whispered quietly to the demon, continuing their dance. 

“What’s wrong sugar? You’re awfully quiet.”

“Oh, umm... sorry. I guess I have a bit on my mind.”

“You know... You don’t normally plan our dates. That’s like... a me thing. Why’d you ask me out,” the spider asked, looking slightly downwards and into Vox’s large red eyes. “Oh, n-not that I mind. I was glad you asked.”

Vox laughed. He was slightly surprised at Angels stuttering. He sounded about as nervous as the tv demon was. Vox took a deep breath. If there was any time to say it, he supposed that time would be now. He had been reciting a small speech in his head all day, but that was out the window now with his nerves boiling over. 

“Well, I guess there was something I wanted to tell you. Angel, I — “

“Hey pal, mind if I cut in?”

Angel jerked his head up, slightly startled by the interruption. A large demon with reptilian features loomed over the couple, looking to Vox. The TV demon’s grip on Angel’s hand and waist involuntarily tightened once he had processed what the reptile had said. He was pissed they had been interrupted, and while he wanted nothing more than to shred the lizard to pieces, he reminded himself to breathe. He didn’t want to ruin the rest of their night by murdering some low life. 

“Sorry pal, he’s taken.” Vox replied. Though once the words left his mouth he cringed. His grasp on Angel’s waist hadn’t loosened at all, though the spider didn’t seem to mind. He had pressed his body further against Vox in hopes the hulking demon would get the hint and leave them in peace. 

“You’re kidding. This whore?” the man growled under his breath, rolling his eyes. This time he looked to Angel. “Baby, when his time’s through you come find me. I’ll give you exactly what you want.” The reptile winked to Angel, smiling wide and revealing his large sharp teeth. 

The dance floor had quieted down quite a bit. Though the band continued playing, many demons had backed away (as much as they could in the small area), watching to see what happened. Many in the crowd were familiar that Vox was an overlord, and though Angel was not -he was not to be trifled with. After glaring at Vox one last time, the lizard moved to walk behind the spider to leave. 

Angel, however, yelped and grabbed Vox’s shoulders and hips tightly, nearly jumping into his arms. As the demon had passed behind Angel, he made the decision to slip his hand through the slit in the side of Angels dress to grab his thigh before continuing to leave. Vox tensed and straightened up as Angel initially clung to him before he saw the edge of Angels dress flip back to its resting place. He didn’t need to ask questions to know what had just happened. 

“Wrong move asshole.”

...

Vox held a bag of ice to his swollen blue and black claws. Angel rubbed the TV’s back with one hand as he leaned against the bar, taking a sip of his martini. 

“Good show back there baby, you showed his dumb ass.” Angel said with a grin across his face. 

“I’m sorry, Ang. I didn’t mean for that to happen.” Vox pulled the bag of ice away from his claws, rolled his knuckles, then reapplied the baggy to his bruised hand. Meekly, he turned to look at Angel. “I really am sorry.”

“Why are you apologizing? He deserved it. But don’t think I didn’t notice that little slip up you made.”

Vox turned fully to face the arachnid this time. “Huh?”

“I’m taken, hmm? I don’t suppose you meant our dear boss when you said that?” Angel’s shit eating grin widened over his face, chuckling as he brought a cigarette to his lips. 

After Vox has promptly knocked out the demon at Mimzy’s, the couple opted to leave and slip into a hole in the wall bar. After causing such a commotion at the restaurant, chances were slim they’d be able to calm down enough to continue dancing. Angel didn’t complain as he followed behind his date out of the building, flipping off the reptile as he clutched his busted lip from his new seat on the ground. 

The bar they now sat in was quaint. Small and dark but clean, and there were only a few patrons, widely spaced throughout the room. Angel and Vox were perched on stools at the bar, the dull glow of the neon lights illuminating them. 

“Angel... Umm... I never got to finish what I was saying earlier. There was something I wanted to tell you?” Vox was once again looking away from Angel, avoiding eye contact. 

“Oh, yeah babe?” Angel was nervous about what it was Vox was getting ready to say. Did he do something wrong? Did they have to stop seeing each other? “You know I’m here for ya. I’ll listen to whatever it is ya got to say.” Angel continued rubbing the tv demons back as he had been. 

Vox laughed, his shoulders sagging a bit before he spun his stool to face Angel properly. The spiders hand dropped from Vox’s back and before he could move, Vox took the hand in his own. Angel’s two right hands still held a cigarette and martini glass. Feeling something important was getting ready to be said the spider placed the glass down and set his cigarette in the lip of the ash tray on the counter. 

Angel moved his other three hands to his lap, stacking them over and under Vox’s hand and lightly squeezing - letting the other know he was listening. He looked into the overlords red eyes, smiling lightly. 

“Ang... I—fuck.” Vox’s nerves were going to beat him. Angels half-lidded eyes, his eyeshadow, his perfume, his hair... the list went on endlessly and suddenly Vox was speechless. At this rate he was sure he would short circuit. He anxiously looked down to their entwined hands. 

“Listen, Angel,” Deep breath. “We’ve been doing this for years now... and I think... fuck.“

“Yeah, Vox? Go on.” Angel gave another reassuring squeeze. 

“Well.. what I’m trying to say...” Deep breath. “Babe, I lo—“

The TV demon’s eyes shot open. It all happened so quick. Vox went from looking down to their hands, to having gloved hands pulled from him, and having his chin pulled up before lips crashed into his own. The four gloved hands that had pulled away from his blue claws were roughly pulling against the TV demon’s suit. Vox returned the kiss, allowing his eyes to shut.

Just as quickly as the kiss had started it ended. Angel pulled back, voice a quiet whisper. 

“I love you, Vox.”

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was supposed to be something short to get my mind off the writer's block I'm having with Run Rampant, but turned into a 3k word fic. Oops!!


End file.
